Bluterbe
by BelayaWeiss
Summary: Salvar a alguién comprometiendolo no es siempre la mejor opción, ella no lo sabia y aún así lo hizo condenando a ambos... o quizas no. One-shot


**Historia corta (one shot) con algo de contenido adulto y demonios de por medio.**

 **Sigo escribiendo, pero no cuento con tanta inspiración y tiempo. Lamento dejar estancada las historias con mi cuenta ShinobuByako, las he continuado pero no son suficientemente largas como para completar un capitulo decente.**

 **Intentaré retomar SPA, lo que más me puse a trabajar son las escenas sexuales y desarrollar algo para Ginggle y Petunia pero ya pensé en darle un cierre a Flaky y Flippy. Sinceramente no es fácil mantener una personalidad para los personajes, sin deformar la imagen inicial.**

 **Bueno, sin más dilación, disfrutad de esta historia auto conclusivo.**

.

.

.

.

Con tan solo cuatro años y perteneciente a una tradición de sangre, al morir su madre dejó caer su alma dentro de su ojo derecho desarrollando una heterocromía ante los demás.

Quedando sola totalmente huérfana, fue dejada bajo la tutela de un amigo de confianza de su desconocido padre, llegando al seno de una familia constituida por un padre trabajólico y un hijo a unos pasos de la pubertad.

Pudo pasar de percibida ante su tutor legal y de los demás adultos pero no frente a su nuevo "hermano" que solía observarla con algo de reminiscencia y desconfianza.

-no es normal que una niña tan pequeña no extrañe a su madre.

No le respondió, ella no podía extrañar a quien no se había ido, quizás su madre abandonó su cuerpo sin embargo se aseguró de permanecer a su lado hasta que fuese lo suficientemente adulta para controlar sus **_Bluterbe_** (herencia de sangre), simplemente ante Flaky su progenitora seguía cuidándola y educándola como si siguiese con vida.

-Mamá no se ha ido, no puede y no quiere.

Contestó sin expresión alguna desconcertando al preadolescente que intentaba hacer de niñero esa tarde.

-entonces….¿si la extrañas? Porque sientes como si no se hubiese ido ¿verdad?

La idea de un fantasma rondando por el lugar o peor, en su propia casa no le agradaba para nada, temía que una esencia femenina lo viese haciendo cosas "típicas" pero indecentes para su edad.

-no.

Y dejó de hablar en ese momento, él sabía que la pequeña pelirroja no le agradaba su presencia ni la de nadie, se limitaba a no molestar casi como si realmente no existiera, para ser solo una cría de apenas cuatro años recientemente cumplidos era bastante independiente.

-¿Flaky? ¿Qué piensas hacer todo el día?

Ella lo miró levemente, se aferró a su oso de felpa para caminar hasta una estantería llena de libros de historia.

-¿vas a leer? ¿Tu sola?

Ella asintió sin devolverle la mirada, extrajo uno de los tantos libros y se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-bicho raro.

Para él la pequeña niña era escalofriante, rara, desagradable y para nada del mundo quería quedar a solas en una habitación con ella, ni aunque fuera un minuto, no la soportaba porque simplemente todo alrededor de Flaky era, de alguna forma anormal, tenebroso. Incluso tuvo la sensación en muchas ocasiones (y eso que solo llevaban viviendo juntos desde solo hace dos meses) que algo estaba siempre merodeándole, como una esencia espectral y cuando tenía esas raras ideas agitaba la cabeza para no tener imágenes mentales de aquello porque realmente le daban miedo las historias de fantasmas.

Sin embargo lo peor comenzó cuando la descubrió en muchas ocasiones hablando sola pero sosteniendo una conversación y además corrigiéndose ante la lectura avanzada de los libros de historia que contenían mucho material de lectura y pocas imágenes.

-papá, creo que Flaky está…. Um… atravesando una etapa rara.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tiene un amigo imaginario.

-es normal en algunos niños, además no seas cruel, la niña quedó huérfana muy pequeña, debe extrañar a su madre, era su único familiar.

El adulto terminó de ajustarse la corbata y abandonó la casa sin despedirse siquiera de su hijo, el menor hizo un gesto desalentador con la boca para luego dar un brinco al girarse cuando vio a la pequeña pelirroja (abrazando a su oso) mirándolo fijamente o eso parecía, porque sus ojos miraban para su dirección pero su atención estaba fija en la parte superior de la puerta, por sobre la cabeza del preadolescente.

-¿por…. Por qué me ves así?

-¿um?

-¿Qué hay? –se giró mirando a su alrededor. –no me mirabas a mi ¿verdad? ¿Qué te tiene tan….asustada?

-nada.

Ella apartó su atención de él para dirigir su mirada al suelo, rápidamente se fue dejándolo al muchacho más perturbando que antes.

Phillip no pudo olvidar la mirada preocupante que le dirigía por la mañana, intentó distraerse con sus tareas o actividades del taller de karate pero había quedado con la horrible sensación de que algo lo vigilaba y lo rondaba.

Por la noche, tras una pesadilla aceptó finalmente que le tenía miedo a la pelirroja sobre todo después de semejante sueño donde moría dolorosamente y ella estaba parada a un lado mirando.

Caminó por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña huérfana, puso la mano sobre la madera descubriéndola arrimada, tragó con dificultad antes de echar un ojo a la habitante del lugar, ella dormía plácidamente, casi se veía inocente e inofensiva pero él no la creía así, ella era peligrosa, lo sentía a cada día que pasaban juntos.

Intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, buscaría alguna forma de mantenerse alejado de Flaky aunque directamente su padre lo tenía de niñero.

-¿Mamá?

Se paralizó

-tú no eres mamá…..

-no…. No quise despertarte. –se apartó rápidamente con la clara intención de huir de ella.

-mamá…. ¿lo ves? Está ahí.

Al oírle se paralizó ¿hablaba de él?

Ella caminó hasta la puerta colocando sus manitas sobre la perilla y descubriéndolo aún en el pasillo. Flaky retrocedió de golpe aguantando un chillido por el susto pero no por él sino por algo que estaba viendo en ese momento rodeando al muchacho.

-¿por qué me ves así?...

-no veo nada….. nada…. –desvió su mirada ocultando su rostro entre sus largos mechones de cabello rojo. Estaba triste y asustada.

-mientes.

Notó como Flaky apretaba los dientes y aspiraba profundamente.

-respóndeme ¿Qué ves?

Flaky cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro sin responderle, era claro que algo había cerca de él, lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

-Maldita sea.- con rabia contenida y olvidando sus temores intentó abrirle la puerta. –Flaky.- susurró. –abre ¿Qué es lo que viste? Sé que viste algo, sé que puedes ver cosas que nadie más ve.

No recibió respuesta, desconcertado y siendo consumido por un sueño repentino desistió de obtener una respuesta para irse a dormir, mañana abordaría a la pequeña huérfana y superando sus miedos la enfrentaría.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué dijo?

-que no le gusta quedarse contigo ¿le has hecho algo a Flaky?

-¡Papá, por favor! Si apenas le dirijo palabra alguna, ella… es rara.

-no la insultes, recuerda que no está acostumbrada a relacionarse con otras personas y aún no comprende que ha pasado con su madre.

-papá…. Yo, simplemente no quiero relacionarme con ella…. ¿Por qué te haces cargo de Flaky?

-es algo de honor.

-¿a quién?

-son cosas de adulto, Phillip, no molestes, no lo entenderías.

El muchacho puso mala cara, odiaba que su progenitor lo tratara como un crio descerebrado, él no era imbécil por el contrario siempre estaba observando y tratando de entender las cosas que parecían fuera de lugar, como la situación que atravesaban con la presencia repentina de la pequeña huérfana pelirroja ¿Qué razones de fuerza mayor obligaba a su padre a ser el tutor legal de Flaky? No tenían relación de sangre, no eran parientes lejanos ni mucho menos cercanos, simplemente era la hija de un "amigo" al que jamás había conocido y que llevaba desaparecido de la vida de su padre desde la universidad.

-¿Quién es el padre de Flaky?

-un viejo amigo.

-¿le debes dinero, un favor, una promesa, un chantaje?

-¡Por Dios Phill! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? Solo es un compromiso que asumí cuando éramos jóvenes.

-¿por qué asumir semejante responsabilidad?

-no intentes hablar como una persona mayor.

-¿Qué más esperas? Alguno de los dos debe ser el adulto aquí.

El padre lo habría abofeteado si no fuera porque realmente su hijo se comportaba como un adulto pese a sus 12 años, entendía la incomodidad que sentía ante el repentino ingreso de una completa extraña.

-no seas egoísta, hijo, Flaky está sola en este mundo.

-….

-tú me tienes a mí pero ella…. No estoy pidiéndote que seas como un hermano con Flaky, ni su mejor amigo, solo…. Cuídala, hasta que esté preparada para conocer a otros niños de su edad.

-¿Cuándo comenzará la escuela?

-el próximo año, coincidirá con tus horarios para que no tengas que cuidar de ella durante tu tiempo libre en casa.

-….. ok.

-no te sientas mal, Phillip, no es fácil tratar con niñas tan antisociales.

Phillip miró confundido a su padre ante la última palabra usada por este.

-con migo no habla, solo lo justo y necesario al punto de limitarse a pedirme comida.

El adulto se dejó caer sobre el sofá de forma brusca, como si estuviese derrotado o muy agotado físicamente.

-casi no conozco su vos.

-pero ella habla, no mucho pero habla.

-supongo que no te tiene tanto miedo como me lo tiene a mí, debe ser porque no está acostumbrada a relacionarse con otros adultos.

-¿su madre la tenía aislada del mundo?

-algo así.

-¿Qué?

-venga, no pongas esa cara, no la mantenía encerrada en una habitación, simplemente que la sobreprotegía demasiado y no le dejaba hablar con extraños, después de todo eran solo ellas dos.

-Papá…. Flaky me ha dicho que su madre sigue con ella.

-supongo que espiritualmente como una amiga imaginaria, ya cuando vaya creciendo lo irá superando, por ahora solo nos queda aceptarla con sus excentricidades.

Su padre se desvaneció en el sofá (se le notaba cansado) así que buscó una manta para cubrirlo, estaba seguro que la razón por la que había logrado sostener un dialogo largo con su progenitor se debía a Flaky, ella no quería estar cerca de él y se lo había dicho a su padre.

Fue al cuarto de la pelirroja, encontrándola sentada sobre la felpuda alfombra con otro libro sobre sus piernas mientras recitaba en vos alta lo que leía con calma y lentitud. Se detuvo por unos segundos dirigiendo su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo.

-mami ¿Cómo se lee esta palabra?-aguardó en silencio durante un corto momento recitando la palabra.- ¿Meso… Meso… Mesopotania? ¿Mesopotamia? –una agradable y tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –Gracias.

No lo había notado, claro realmente estaba algo perturbado viendo como hablaba sola y la nada le respondía pero realmente verla sonreír de esa forma tan sincera y despreocupada era un acontecimiento agradable. Aguardó por unos largos minutos en el pasillo, sentándose en el suelo para observarla hasta pillarle otra sonrisa.

Flaky miró nuevamente hacia su izquierda, su rostro alegre retomó su expresión neutral, cerró su libro colocándose inmediatamente de pie para luego caminar hasta la puerta. Los ojos heterocromicos de Flaky se encontraron con los negros de Phillip (se miraron por largos segundos) ella apartó la mirada, agarró el picaporte y cerró la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Flaky!

-vete.

-hablemos, venga, no seas así.

-no quiero hablar.

-¿Por qué no? Estamos viviendo en la misma casa, tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien.

-no, gracias.

-vale, entonces ¿prefieres pelear con migo?

-…no.

-abre la puerta, no está bien que hablemos de esta forma.

-no.

-¿siempre actuarás así con migo?

No hubo respuesta después de esa pregunta, aguardó a que lo hiciera o que abriera pero no sucedió ni lo uno ni lo otro, aburrido y nuevamente agotado por un sueño inesperado se fue a su habitación para dormir.

 _"Flaky nuevamente estaba parada a un lado de él, que permanecía acostado en su cama sin posibilidad de moverse y casi ahogándose._

 _El ojo amarillo de la pequeña se inyectó en sangre volviéndolo oscuro, casi negro. Su expresiones cambiaban constantemente como si debatiera en su mente como debería sentirse en ese momento._

 _Sombras rodearon al par de niños pero se dirigieron a él con violencia, atravesándole el pecho y arrebatándole el aliento._

 _La pelirroja se giró aterrada y seria (intercalando entre esas expresiones) para luego interponerse en el extraño torrente de sombras que seguían invadiendo el cuerpo del preadolescente…."_

Casi ahogado, pegó un salto de su cama terminado en el suelo en cuatro intentando recuperar el aliento con desesperación.

En ocasiones había soñado que se ahogaba en un lago o mar pero jamás que era atacado por unas extrañas sombras de aspectos demoniacos casi matándolo, es que incluso aún despierto y recomponiéndose sentía que estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Tomó asiento en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el borde de su cama mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus temblorosas mano percatándose entonces que una pequeña figura lo miraba fijamente con ojos bien abiertos y expresión asustada.

Sin esperar nada se dirigió hacia ella de inmediato antes que Flaky lograse huir del lugar, jaló de su brazo con fuerza lastimándola y provocando que soltase a su gran e inseparable oso de peluche verde.

-¡DUELE!

-cállate. –masculló entre dientes. –me contaras todo lo que sabes, ahora mismo.

-no sé qué dices.

-no soy imbécil, niña, tu actitud no es normal.

Flaky, asustada y al borde de las lágrimas logró zafarse del apretón en su delgado brazo, corrió hasta su oso abrazándolo efusivamente como si este la protegiera de todo e incluso de él.

-espera.

-no insistas. Phillip.

El rostro de la pequeña era serio y bastante maduro, el lado de su cara con el ojo verde tenía rastro de lágrimas mientras que el amarillo brillaba de forma peligrosa y se mantenía fruncido.

-… ¿Qué…. Que eres?

Nuevamente evadiendo la pregunta, acomodó al oso y se dirigió a su cuarto dejando al muchacho desconcertado y terriblemente asustado.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba una semana asistiendo a clases, intentó olvidar todo lo acontecido los meses posteriores y relacionados a la pelirroja centrándose únicamente en sus estudios y relacionarse con sus compañeros.

-¿quién es esa niña a la que vas a buscar después de clases?

-¿no será una novia? ¿Ahora resulta que te gustan la niñitas que se chupan el dedo, Philip?

El muchacho miro a los gemelos frente a su pupitre, eran sus más allegados compañeros y amigos de travesuras pero eso no significaba que les permitiera estar comentando cosas tan absurdas como esas.

-es mi … hermanastra.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-mi padre la adoptó.

-¿y eso por qué? ¿es hija de una relación extramarital?

Philip le dio un ligero y rápido puñetazo en la cabeza a Shifty ante tal estúpido y ofensivo comentario.

-mi madre lleva muerta 5 años, imbécil. Flaky es hija de un amigo que ….. es huérfana, vale.

-¿Huérfana? –volvieron a preguntar al unísono, parecían muy sincronizados.

-¿así que…. Entonces…. Tu padre es un buen samaritano?

Philip dudó en si esa pregunta tenía alguna doble intención o si el gemelo menor saldría con alguna estupidez, pensó en su padre y sus razones no claras de porqué se había convertido en el tutor legal de la rara pelirroja, no supo que responder, mientras meditaba lentamente el sueño comenzó a ganarle terreno a sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos para descansar un poco mientras lentamente sentía que unas sombras se cernían sobre él.

Tuvo un sobre salto cuando algo tiró de su manga, encontrándose un par de ojos amarillos y verdes que lo miraban preocupada.

-¿Flaky?

Los gemelos la miraron sorprendidos, no se habían percatado en que momento es que esa niña había llegado, de hecho de un momento a otro Philip se había desvanecido sobre su escritorio dejándolos a ambos algo preocupados, pensaron que era una broma de parte del muchacho pero al zamarrearlo ligeramente no reaccionó, incluso no lo sintieron respirar, entonces nerviosos volvieron a moverlo más fuerte pero este no volvió en si hasta que esa niña pelirroja y ojos de colores diferentes tocó su mano y jaló el puño de su camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-quiero irme a casa.- susurró tímidamente. Ocultando su rostro entre sus largo y despeinados mechones rojos.

-¿a casa? ¿Ahora?... ¿Pero no estamos ni a medio ciclo escolar?

Ella lo miró con miedo y sus ojos se humedecieron, Philip no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, ella siempre era seria y reservada, que lo hubiese ido a buscar para pedirle ir a casa era raro, raro viniendo de ella.

-¿niña, como entraste a este pabellón?

-si ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

Flaky se escondió detrás de Philip buscando refugio de las miradas de extraños, para ella, tan antisocial que era, todos eran seres altamente peligrosos.

-no puedo irme, Flaky.

Ella lo miró con tristeza o más bien parecía mirar algo al lado de la cabeza del muchacho para luego mirar a los gemelos que la observaban con curiosidad.

-me iré sola.

Antes que Philip reaccionara ella había salido corriendo a toda velocidad del aula.

Algo que le sorprendió fue la agilidad y velocidad de una niña pequeña de cuatro años, esquivó sin dificultad a los maestros (que se quedaban mirando sorprendidos ante la visión de una niña en esa parte de la escuela) y alumnos que sonreían curiosos tras ver como uno de los jóvenes del pabellón la seguía sin darle alcance.

-¡Para, Flaky!

Finalmente llegaron al exterior del edificio pero ella no se detenía y él no pensaba dejarla escapar, si algo le sucedía estaría en problemas y lo peor es que sentiría que realmente seria su culpa.

-¡Para, maldición!

Se preocupó cuando Flaky llegaba a la parte del portón que daba a la calle pero rápidamente pasó a asombro y confundido al verla doblar abruptamente hacia la zona de la cancha deportiva.

Seguro que ella ya no tendría donde escapar acumuló toda su energía para darle alcance, hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión.

-¡Flaky! ¡Flaky! – preocupado de que ella solo lo hubiese confundido a propósito comenzó a alterarse. Se juró a si mismo que si la encontraba le daría una buena reprimenda por su mal comportamiento.

-Fliqpy….

Escuchó en un susurró, reconoció la voz de la niña pelirroja llamándolo a distancia.

El único lugar en el que ella se podía ocultar era en la casilla de los insumos escolares de deporte. Se acercó hasta el lugar encontrándola sentada sobre una de las colchonetas, parecía estar mirando algo hacia la misma dirección donde estaba él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes idea en los problemas que tendremos? Ya deja de ser una niña mal criada.- se le acercó y trató de sujetarla del brazo pero al inclinarse un poco su cuerpo se volvió súbitamente pesado cayendo de golpe contra la colchoneta, amortiguando ligeramente el golpe sin embargo el ahogo que últimamente sufría volvía apoderarse de él pero estaba vez estando despierto y consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, la desesperación se hizo presente en sus ojos que lentamente se salían de sus orbitas volviéndose rojos, su garganta se sentía cada vez más estrecha y nada de aire llegaba a sus pulmones, lentamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer volviéndose negro y rojo todo menos la presencia de Flaky que se había puesto de pie sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que ella era la causante de eso, que lo había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo que tuvo sus pesadillas donde al despertar la encontrara mirándolo de pie a un lado de su cama.

Ella era una bruja, una rara niña asesina que quería matarlo y lo estaba logrando, ella era malvada, era una …

-¡VETE! ¡YO LO RECLAMO COMO MI GATTE! ¡YO LO RECLAMO, ASI QUE ATRÁS!

Las sombras oscuras que se clavaban en su cuerpo tomaron una forma similar a una silueta bestial, parecía un demonio pese a no tener rangos definidos, lo que se asemejaba a una cabeza se acercó a un palmo de distancia al rostro de la pequeña pelirroja y una risa macabra resonó en sus oídos, logrando hacerlos sangrar a ambos.

- ** _ES MI PRESA._**

 ** _-_** lo elegí antes que tú lo reclamaras, no puedes arrebatármelo.

- ** _¿Y QUE PIENSAS HACER, INSIGNIFICANTE BLUTERBE? NO TIENES LA EDAD NI EL PODER PARA DESAFIARME._**

 ** _-_** …..si te lo llevas ahora. Yo te purificaré y te convertiré en mi siervo.

- ** _¡NO PUEDES!_**

-¡puedo y lo haré!

Molesto ante el desafío de una cría estranguló con rabia el cuello de Philip, destrozándolo lentamente y provocándole mucho dolor intencionalmente.

- ** _¿QUIERES QUE SU MUERTE SEA LENTA Y TRAUMATICA? SI RENUNCIAS A DESAFIARME LO DEBORARÉ RAPIDAMENTE._**

 ** _-_** ¡NO! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Las sombras crearon unas garras e intentaron atacar a la pequeña pelirroja pero algo lo detuvo, algo invisible con forma femenina sujetaba las garras evitando el daño a Flaky.

- ** _NO ERES UNA SIMPLE BLUTERBE SIN GUÍA…. SI ESTE ES EL PODER QUE TIENES AHORA, CUANDO CREZCAS Y LO CONTROLES SERÁS UNA FUENTE DE ALIMENTO INAGOTABLE._**

 ** _-_** desiste Fatuus. –respondió una voz diferente, de una mujer adulta. –no sacaras nada bueno enemistándote con mi hija, ella no se olvidará de ti y te purificará.

- ** _JEJEJE, UNA CRIATURA COMO TU SERÁ UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL, INCLUSO PARA UN DEMONIO TAN PODEROSO COMO YO._**

De golpe todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad, finalmente algo de oxigenó ingresó a pecho, logró respirar pero el dolor y la parálisis seguía en cada una de sus extremidades.

Pudo distinguir una presencia espectral (como humo o fuego negro) de silueta similar a la de un hombre adulto frete a Flaky.

- ** _¿QUIES A ESTE NIÑO COMO TU GATTE?_**

Flaky hizo un gesto con su boca, no parecía convencida o contenta con lo que estaba por hacer, miró preocupada hacia la dirección de Philip y luego de cerrar los ojos como si meditara volvió a poner esa pose segura que rara vez le había visto.

-si.

- ** _SABRAS QUE UN FATUUS NO PERDONA PRESA ALGUNA, JAMÁS, PERO SI NOS GUSTAN LOS TRATOS._**

Flaky palideció más de la cuenta, ahora sus ojos expresaban pánico al parecer la situación se había vuelto en su contra.

- ** _TE ENTREGO A ESTE HUMANO PARA QUE SEA TU GATTE PERO DEBERAS MANTENERME ALIMENTADO, BLUTERBE._**

El espectro la rodeo ahogándola o …..¿Besándola? para luego atravesar el pecho de Philip.

Fue doloroso para él, como si le abrieran la piel, le rompieran los huesos y le reventaran los órganos, tan doloroso al punto que fue incapaz de gritar debido al shock, luego una suave y tenebrosa voz le susurró a ambos niños.

- ** _de ahora en adelante también seré tu Gatte, mi futuro Bluterbe._**

Flaky se estremeció, su cuerpito calló de rodillas sobre la colchoneta mirando aterrada a Philip, quien lentamente se recomponía como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-aún soy una niña. Mi madre no te dejará tocarme.

Entonces algo se apoderó de su voluntad, algo controlo sus brazos y gestos faciales mientras una tenebrosa vos hablaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

 ** _-cuando controles tus poderes ella será liberada de su pacto y tú me pertenecerás, pequeña._**

Aterrada, le dio un manotazo para evitar que la tocara, se puso rápidamente de pie para alejarse lo más posible de él.

Cuando Philip finalmente pudo controlar sus acciones y recuperar su vos, se puso de pie para acercarse a la tembloroso a niña.

-¿Flaky?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué me sucede? –su vos denotaba miedo.

-…lo siento… no quise que murieras….. –ella comenzó a llorar e intentó desesperadamente limpiarse el rostro. –traté de evitarlo y ahora eres su huésped…. Lo siento.

¿Ella trató de evitar su muerte? Entonces ¿no era Flaky la que hacía que sufriera ahogamiento y pesadillas horribles todo ese tiempo?

- ** _creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con esto y con migo, muchacho, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_**

.

.

.

.

12 años habían pasado, 12 años donde las cosas no habían sido fáciles y cada vez empeoraban cuando comenzaban a notar cambios en ella, porque si, ambos lo notaban, eran dos malditos ¿hombres? dentro de un cuerpo masculino que sufría cambios hormonales muy drásticos, quizás la cosa era más difícil debido al maldito demonio que yacía en su interior esperando (como lobo depredador) a que Flaky se convirtiera en la presa madura a la cual asaltar sexualmente.

No quería pensar en eso, deseó de hecho nunca enterarse de cómo es que ese Fatuus o Fliqpy (como Flaky lo llamaba cuando niña) solía "alimentarse" del poder de una Bluterbe o lo que fuera la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo es eso de tener sexo con ella? ¡Es una niña, por el amor a lo moral y ético! ¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!

- ** _su cuerpo maduró a los 14 años. Ya está lista para convertirse en mujer y para mi gusto tardó más de lo esperado._**

 ** _-_** Flaky solo tiene 16 años, yo soy un veterano de 24 años. ¡A ESO SE LE LLAMA ABUSO DE MENOR!

 ** _-¿te refieres a la pedofilia? Deja de exagerar, hace unos siglos atrás los ancianos se casaban con niñas de 12 años, no veo porque las cosas tengan que cambiar ahora._**

 ** _-_** ¡ALEJATE DE FLAKY!

No recibió respuesta de parte del demonio, odiaba tener estas discusiones frente el espejo, o consigo mismo (aunque siempre era en lugares privados donde nadie podía verlo ni juzgarlo por su raro comportamiento), sentía que era un psicópata o algo similar sobre todo por tocar ese tema, Flaky era una niña, ….. Más bien una hermosa adolescente con un buen desarrollo físico que ocultaba muy bien. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso, Flaky era como su hermana menor y jamás le pondría un dedo encima, eso era algo enfermo.

Tomó asiento en el sofá mientras trataba de calmarse regulando su respiración, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que dejó de ver a la pelirroja, o más bien que la trató directamente. Temeroso de lo que podía pasar con Fliqpy al sentir la "madurez" de ella, apenas pudo consiguió trabajo y se mandó a cambiar, solo tenía 18 años, su padre pensó que quizás solo sería una etapa así que lo le puso trabas y lo apoyó en un inició, por suerte el poder del demonio le daba más resistencia física y capacidad mentales algo mas acentuadas, así que surgió sin ningún problema tanto en estudios como en lo laboral sin embargo no podía controlarlo cuando merodeaba a Flaky, solo se limitaba a observarla resaltando y remarcando esos atributos que él se negaba a ver.

Nunca supo cómo se lo tomó la pelirroja, después de estar al borde de la muerte y ser convertido en huésped evitó tener contacto con ella hasta que las dudas lo invadieron y tuvo que preguntarle todo lo que Flaky era realmente, le resultó tan absurdo como esos malos libros de ciencia ficción. Lo que si nunca le preguntó fue el significado de Gatte, tenía sus sospechas pero prefirió ignorarlo, hasta que Fliqpy burlonamente le dio un indicio con un comentario para nada agradable.

-tengo que volver al trabajo.

- ** _¿no te aburres encerrado en tu departamento de soltero, sin nada que hacer más allá de apretar teclas? Hay otros "botones" que puedes tocar, ella no puede negarse, te reclamó como su Gatte._**

 ** _-_** cállate.

- ** _puedes evitarla todo lo que quieras pero llegará el momento en que tendré que alimentarme, no creas que tu "hermanita" dio su palabra solo por salvarte, no se juega con las promesas hechas a los Fatuus. –_** sentenció con una voz cargada de rabia y exigencia.

-ella no sabe dónde vivo, no tiene idea si sigo vivo.

- ** _lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien, y cuando no pueda controlar mi apetito ella vendrá a ofrecerse y de paso a que la reclames como suya._**

Philip permaneció en silencio por un buen rato, recordando su infancia junto a ella en los primeros meses donde "socializaron". ¿Por qué razón ella quiso salvarle la vida? ¿Lo de ser su gatte era algo que sentía o solo lo había dicho para salvarlo de ser devorado por Fliqpy?

Solo eran niños, claramente no se agradaban, ella no buscaba socializar con nadie incluso no tuvo amigos durante casi toda la primaria, solo le conoció a dos "amigas" cuando cruzaba el segundo año de secundaria y por su parte, Flaky le era inquietante, prefería mantener distancia con ella y más aún después de lo sucedido con el maldito demonio Fatuus.

Por su parte intentó hacer su vida como si ella no existiera, incluso juntó dinero para pagarle a una niñera mientras Flaky era menor hasta que su padre lo descubrió y le echó una bronca por ocultárselo, no fue un momento agradable, le explicó ya irritado que Flaky le desagradaba prefiriendo miles de veces mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella, por desgracia la pelirroja estaba presente cuando lo dijo y con un tono de vos tímido pero bastante alto apoyó a Philip sobre mantener distancia y que tampoco le era agradable tenerlo cerca, le tenía miedo, no lo había dicho porque él le hubiese provocado algún tipo de daño o abuso sino por el demonio que habitaba en su cuerpo y comenzaba a acecharla como un depravado sexual.

Antes de no volver a cruzar palabras nuevamente y de pedir ser internado ella solo le deseó suerte y le pidió perdón por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-no te culpo….. realmente no te culpo. –recordó su rostro infantil y lo comparó con la última vez que la había espiado hace unos meses atrás, seguía teniendo un aspecto de niña pero sus ojos demostraban madurez. –tampoco me desagradas…..

Una risita burlona se escuchó en su subconsciente, odiaba cuando Fliqpy hacia eso, como si conociera mejor que él mismo.

Centrándose en su presente se golpeó las mejillas para despejar su mente y volver a retomar su trabajo, tenía que terminar unos informes para la oficina antes de la junta directiva y crear unos gráficos sobre los efectos económicos positivos y negativos al aceptar una fusión con otra empresa...

Afortunadamente para él, parecía que el demonio sabía que esto era algo importante así que no volvió a atormentarlo con comentarios desagradables durante el resto del día.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, inicio de semana y día límite de la entrega de presentación, se presentó temprano para preparar todo lo que fuera necesario, no se preocupaba realmente, estaba todo cuidadosamente estudiado y nada había quedado sin examinar a profundidad, incluso tenía preparado respuesta a preguntas incomodas o mal intencionadas en caso de que algunos de los inversionistas no estuviesen a gusto con la fusión, en lo personal le daba igual, el efecto no sería grande y tampoco nada despreciable los aumentos de las acciones pero no sería algo que conmemorar o categorizar a nivel de "gran estrategia de negocios".

Ingresó a su oficina después de pedir un capuchino a su secretaria, al pasar 10 minutos y no recibir su infución de cafeína se asomó hasta el mostrador de Petunia.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿eh? Oh, lo siento señor Tragen, es que hoy temprano me llegó un memorándum sobre una "excursión escolar" y no tengo a nadie que se haga cargo de la visita guiada.

-¿excusión escolar? ¿Desde cuándo esta empresa hace algo así?

-ideas del presidente, creo que su hijo está en esta clase y quiere "motivarlo" a que se replantee trabajar aquí.

-ese crio solo tiene 16 años, a esa edad solo se piensa en fiestas, hobbys y chicas.

-que bien los conoce señor Tragen.

-fue un adolescente alguna vez hace años, Petunia.

-jeje, lo sé, todos lo fuimos….-en un momento la joven secretaria lo quedó mirando fijamente con preocupación. –realmente le hace falta ese café ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices? No es que me sea de vital importancia, es más bien como una tradición.

Ella hizo un gesto con sus dedos pasándose por debajo de sus ojos como si quisiera indicarle algo usándose de referencia.

-¿está durmiendo bien últimamente?

-….. no, no realmente.

-no quise decir nada está última semana pero lo noto más… delgado y cansado.

-será solo en aspecto, aunque no he dormido bien realmente no me siento cansado.

-¿seguro?

-si, no hay porque preocuparse.

Pero realmente si se preocupó, sobre todo porque sabía las razones de su cansancio y largas horas de sueño, Fliqpy estaba alimentándose de su vitalidad lentamente, con paciencia prolongando su vida hasta el momento que tuviese a la Bluterbe para saciarse tanto de apetito como sexualmente de ella.

Apretó los puños y fingió una sonrisa amistosa pidiendo a su secretaria que le mandara su capuchino lo más pronto posible y antes de la reunión, ingresó a su oficina pensando en Flaky, seguramente existían miles de Bluterbe en el mundo, se preguntó porque simplemente no podía "follar" con otras mujeres que no le importaran para alimentar al demonio en su interior ¿Por qué tenía que ser su joven "hermanastra"?

Tomó asiento exhalando el aire que había retenido (casi durante un minutos) en su interior, no quería pensar en ella, no quería tentarse, prefería mil veces morir devorado que llegar a usar a Flaky como un objeto sexual o que Fliqpy la usara como tal.

A mitad de la reunión, justo en ese molesto momento cuando los accionistas hacían comentarios desagradables o preguntas cuestionables, escuchó el sonido de varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

-se les pide que guarden silencio, en este momento los altos ejecutivos se encuentras en reunión de negocios.

Así que si era cierto lo de la "excursión escolar", se preguntó si Cuddles estaba en ese curso o si solo era uno de tantos que vendrían.

-señores, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, parecía que tras escuchar los murmullos escandalosos de los colegiales se les había ido toda atención que pusieron en esa reunión.

-¿damos por finalizada la reunión?

-si, mañana se realizará la votación, joven Tragen, pida a su secretaria que haga el memorándum y los pase a los presentes y sus respectivas secretarias.

-sí, presidente.

-damos por finalizada la reunión, señores, señoras, buenas tardes.

Fue el último en retirarse, estaba algo apurado, tomar el café unos minutos antes de la reunión le habían hecho trabajar la vejiga y le urgía ir al baño, bueno, realmente podía aguantar pero algo poderoso lo estaba empujando a ir a los baños de las oficinas.

Archivó y guardó lo último que quedaba para pasar por su oficina, saludo a Petunia nuevamente con una cara seria, ella le devolvió una mirada irritada.

-¿son niños muy inquietos?

-terribles. Pero no por inquietos sino por groseros, están todos con sus celulares, mandándose mensajes, viendo videos, respondiendo llamadas, les importa una mierda lo que su guía les dice y tampoco le hacen caso a su maestro.

-esta juventud.-soltó cínico haciendo un gesto de desaliento.

-jaja. –rio sarcásticamente ante la actitud calmada de Philip, seguro estaba más estresado que ella debido a lo de la reunión pero aun así se atrevía a "bromear". –seguro los "niños mal criados" que te tocó atender son peores.

-lamentablemente trabajo para esos niños, no me queda de otra que ser un buen "niñero" y ver como consentirlos sin que me acusen falsamente ante sus padres.

-venga ya, no pudo ser tan terrible.

-Petunia, los niños con los que tiene que lidiar la guía son desinteresados por el futuro, los que yo tengo que tratar son maliciosos por gusto. ¿Dime que es peor?

-…. Vale, ganas esta.

-falta poco para la hora de almuerzo, solo queda aguantar unos minutos, por cierto necesito que mandes este memorándum a las demás oficinas.

-si señor.

Ingresó a su oficina, ordenó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, ya listo y lavándose las manos escuchó nuevamente al grupo escolar pasando por ese piso, quizás ahora les mostrarían la sala de juntas, camino con calma hasta la salida del baño cuando un grupo de jóvenes le obstaculizó el camino, realmente no le importaba el grupo escolar, reconoció al hijo del presidente y luego cuando ya no quedaba más del gran grupo pasaron los últimos tres alumnos, su pechó se retorció al ver una melena roja.

Ella miró hacia su dirección parando frente a él, ambos estaban uno frente el otro, paralizados, confundidos.

Philip tragó con dificultad y una retorcida sonrisa de dibujo lentamente en su rostro, sin esperar ninguna reacción de la muchacha la jaló del brazo con fuerza y velozmente la arrastró al interior del baño hasta uno de los cubículos, nadie se percató del "secuestro" ni la desaparición de una de sus compañeras.

La empujo contra la pared y le alzo ambas piernas (colocándose entre ellas) sujetándola y apretándole las nalgas.

 ** _-últimamente he tenido mucho apetito, Bluterbe, tu Gatte está listo para hacer el reclamo._**

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Flaky mientas se apresuraba a desabrochar sus pantalones y penetrarla.

Flaky cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la brutalidad del reclamo, su cuerpo se debilitaba impidiéndole forcejear, jamás pensó que ser fuente de alimento significara dejarla tan sumisa ante ese Fatuus.

Sintió las embestidas imparables y duras de ese desalmado demonio, había dolido terriblemente, ella no estaba lista para recibirlo, la intromisión había sido cruel y apresurada, claramente ese demonio estaba hambriento y le urgía ser alimentado pero ¿Por qué era necesario tener sexo de forma tal brutal?

Intentó apartar su rostro, entre lágrimas y casi ahogada le pidió que por favor parara, le dolía, sin embargo solo empeoró, su ritmo aumentó, de un tirón le reventó los botones de su camisa y mordió con desesperación sus senos.

- ** _mi Bluterbe, que hermosa te has vuelto_**.

-por favor….. por favor…. Para.

Y como si fuera una orden él se detuvo aun penetrándola profundamente, la miró curioso con unos ojos amarillos peligrosos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes filosos.

 ** _-¿acaso quieres que tu Gatte muera?_**

La cara de horror de la pelirroja fue gratificante para él.

 ** _-hace dos años debió morir devorado por mi poder. –_** hizo un movimiento pélvico para penetrarlas bruscamente provocándole un gemido de dolor. – ** _ese mismo día que te volviste mujer debió pedir que lo reclamaras. No lo hiciste entonces decidí hacerlo por él._**

Retomó sus embestidas besándola y mordiéndola, procurando solo hacerlo en lugares donde no pudiesen verle marca alguna, no era estúpido, sabía que después de "alimentarse" debía devolverla a su curso pero mientras durara la "excursión escolar" se la beneficiaria según estaba en su derecho.

-me duele…-gimió entre lágrimas.

- ** _soy un demonio, no esperes delicadeza de mi parte mientras me alimento cuando ha sido tu culpa mantenerme famélico._**

 ** _-_** por favor….. lo siento.

Fliqpy se detuvo para mirarla directamente a sus ojos heterocromaticos, aún mantenía la esencia de su madre aunque el alma de esta ya había transcendido, ella estaba asustada, él le lamió las lágrimas, los labios y el cuello.

- ** _si es el humano el que te toma, será suave y "romántico" contigo, Bluterbe, él sabrá cuidarte sexualmente, pero no esperes eso de mí, tengo hambre y ansío alimentarme de ti. Tengo derecho sobre todo tu cuerpo a cambio de la vida de este humano, así que cállate._**

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas sin intención de aminorar o terminar el coitó, Flaky se abrazó al él con desesperación el dolor había sido reemplazado por una sensación casi adictiva, su cuerpo estaba sumergido en un placer enfermizo, quería más, que durara más.

Clavo sus uñas en el rostro de Philip o Fliqpy, daba igual quien fuera, lo besó con pasión y lujuria, no le importaba lo demás, donde se encontraba o si llegaban a ser descubierto, quería que se drenara todo ese desbordante deseo que la quemaba por dentro.

- ** _¿Qué sucede bluterbe? ¿Qué le sucede a tu cuerpo? –_** preguntó burlón al comprender como ni ella podía negarse a los instintos más primitivos de los humanos.

-Flaky…. –le susurró tras besarlo. –Llámame Flaky, por favor.

Fliqpy cortó el beso y la sujetó del mentón mirándola detenidamente, de forma que ni ella pudo descifrar.

- ** _no soy tu maldito esposo, Bluterbe, soy un demonio que viola a una santa.-_** masculló con rabia para apretarla con fuerza y correrse dentro de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos donde Flaky aún permanecía sentado en el suelo del cubículo con la mirada perdida y él la observaba con ¿odio? ¿Desprecio? Ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pasando con esa mujer, algo le estaba molestando al punto que no quería permitirle al humano volver a tomar control sobre su cuerpo, ese momento le pertenecía a él, al demonio Fatuus que lo habitaba, él violaría a la Bluterbe para alimentarse mientras que Philip le haría el amor como el esposo que debía ser.

Tomó el mentón de Flaky levantado su cabeza, puso su miembro frente a ella y le dio una simple orden.

Con tímida calma ella comenzó lamer y "limpiar" todo rastro de semen, una vez finalizada su labor él se acomodó el pantalón y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la pelirroja.

- ** _si lo dejo salir, él sentirá culpa por no poder detenerme pero estuvo presente en cada momento que me "alimentaba" de ti. Lo recordará, lo soñará y estoy seguro que en algún momento cuando ya no sienta culpa, se masturbara con el recuerdo._**

Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, casi parecía preocupado por ella pero le dio un ligero peñiscon en la mejilla sin pasar a ser doloroso o dejarle marca.

- ** _¿Cuándo pensabas ir a buscarlo, Bluterbe?_**

-….

- ** _¿estabas dispuesta a dejarlo morir? –_** preguntó con odio mientras por un arrebato de rabia le oprimió el cuello casi estrangulándola.

 ** _-_** no… no….

- ** _¿pensabas que duraría tanto tiempo?_**

 ** _-_** estuve buscándolo. –sollozó mientras lo miraba aterrada, había culpa en sus ojos. –aún soy una niña para él, dijo que le desagradaba…. Que no me quería cerca.

- ** _tu nunca lo quisiste de esa forma ¿verdad? Realmente no lo querías de ninguna forma. Solo lo salvaste por petición de tu madre._**

El su interior Philip sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho, esa vez de niño cuando supo que Gatte significaba esposo, desde ese momento guardo la esperanza de que para Flaky él significara algo, que existiera algún tipo de afecto aunque fuera de hermandad entre ambos, que fuera por voluntad de ella salvarle la vida, como una muestra de cariño. Incluso creció deseando que algún día estarían justos, nunca quiso pensar en ello, ni sentir algo por esa tonta idea sin sentido y ahora lo confirmaba, le debía la vida a Flaky pero no porque ella hubiese querido salvarle, era una petición de parte de alguien a quién él jamás había conocido

 ** _-Entonces ¿me prefieres a mí que a él?_**

La triste mirada de la pelirroja lo descolocó, a ambos, Fliqpy sintió celos y Philip un terrible vacío.

-¿puedo irme?

Philip apretó sus dientes con rabia, la sostuvo de los hombros y la besó, primero posesivamente y luego con suavidad.

-ahora que esto está consumado….. quiero que vivas con migo..

.

.

.

.

No había sido sencillo, incluso fue tan precipitado y sin preparar que no se percató de lo difícil que sería mantener la imagen ante los demás y ocultar su relación "maritales" con una joven adolescente de apenas 16 años siendo que él tenía 24 pero es que en ese momento fue invadido por un deseo posesivo y ella era su objetivo. Fliqpy la había tomado, desvirgado y además complacido, siendo que solo la usó para alimentarse, él mientras tanto intentaba sostener una relación seria y real con Flaky, intentaba porque ella lo evadía y se negaba rotundamente a mantener acercamiento o vivir a solas con él.

Philip podía vivir con eso, podía esperar a que ella cediera pero lo que no podía soportar y lo estaba enloqueciendo era no poder poseerla.

Era irritante soñar con ella, recordar lo ocurrido en el baño de la oficina y que el desgraciado de Fliqpy (que parecía más calmado) le recordara que él si se la había beneficiado.

Después de 12 años desaparecido y cortar lazos con su padre y la pelirroja, aparecía como si nada frente a ambos demostrando demasiado interés por ella, como si intentase recuperar una vieja relación que realmente era inexistente.

Un día, su padre lo citó a su casa para hablar seriamente.

-he notado un interés de tu parte hacia Flaky. ¿Qué te propones?

-¿a qué te refieres?-fingió demencia.

-a que es una niña y tu un adulto, no me gusta como buscas acercarte a ella.

-….. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad de todo, cuáles son mis intenciones?

El hombre lo miró desafiante como si con esa expresión le dijera que tuviese cuidado con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Pero Philip no era tonto, sobre todo porque había analizado cuidadosamente esta situación con Fliqpy.

-Flaky me pidió matrimonio cuando éramos niños.

-¿Qué? – quedó tan sorprendido, de entre todas las cosas que podía decirle esto no se lo esperaba.

-me exigió como su esposo y yo solo estoy cumpliéndole la promesa.

-pero ¿tú eres imbécil o que te pasa? Flaky es una niña, tu un adulto, se llevan por varios años.

-solo son 8 años, no es para tanto.

-Flaky sigue siendo una niña, búscate una mujer de tu edad, o de 20 años, no te atrevas a fijarte en ella. –el hombre se exasperó, hizo un gesto con sus brazos cruzándolos varias veces como si se sacudiera. –deberías verla como una hermana no como una candidata a esposa.

-no es mi hermana, no quiero que lo sea, si lo que te preocupa es mi relación con ella o lo joven que es, puedo esperar dos años más, incluso 4 pero te dejo en claro que Flaky será mi esposa, ella me lo pidió y pienso cumplirle.

-eran niños, eso no cuenta.

-son promesas, padre.

-no, las promesas de adultos a los niños si cuentan pero la de los niños no, están hechas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

-ella es demasiado joven para ti, la diferencia de edad será un serio problema, cuando tu cumplas 30 ella apenas estará descubriendo el mundo.

-tendrá 22 años. Ya será adulta ante la ley. Y si quieres facilitarme esto puedes autorizarla a casarse.

-no. Eso lo decidirá ella y por lo que he visto, no parece interesada en estar cerca de ti.

-es algo normal, no me ha visto hace años, dejé de ser un niño y aparezco como un hombre, solo se siente intimidada.

-¿piensas que tienes posibilidades con ella?

-las tengo. Ella sabe cómo terminará todo esto.

-….. solo te permitiré interactuar con ella cuando así lo permita, pero si veo que está incomoda a tu lado, estas visitas se terminan en ese preciso momento.

Philip y Fliqpy lo miraron de forma amenazante, casi asesina, nadie tenía derecho a prohibirles su mujer y fuente de alimento, después de todo había sido ella la que había generado la situación actual.

-bien, de todas formas no la hostigaré todo el tiempo, cuando tenga tiempo le mandaré un mensaje. –sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa volviéndose ligeramente amarillos. –la invitaré a comer cuando necesite verla.

Se despidió de su padre y al abandonar la casa miró hacia la ventana donde se encontraba ella observándolo.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y luego se relamió.

.

.

.

.

Vivir soportando a Fliqpy era algo sencillo a comparación de estar aguantando poder tener un encuentro con su mujer, de hecho había pasado medio año y solo pudo poseerla en dos ocasiones y ni siquiera lo había hecho él, sino que era las "alimentación" para calmar a Fliqpy y prolongar su vida.

Esas dos ocasiones él maldito demonio había "Violado" sin contemplaciones a la pelirroja, no pedía permiso, no la seducía, ni mucho menos la preparaba, simplemente la tomaba sin preguntar.

Por esa en esa ocasión, pese a ser una mentira para atraerla, sería él quien le haría el amor a Flaky.

Por dios, es que le irritaba que le mirara con miedo y resignación. ¡No! Él sería su esposo, ella lo había reclamado así y él también lo deseaba, la deseaba.

-…¿buenas noches?- susurró tímidamente al llegar al restaurante donde se habían citado.

-¡Flaky! –se puso de pie y le jaló la silla ofreciéndole sentarse. –me alegro que pudieses venir.

-…. Si…. Ha pasado solo un mes.

-si ¿y qué? –preguntó con una falsa sonrisa tratando de controlar su irritación.

-¿ha estado hambriento últimamente?- pregunto genuinamente preocupada, examinándolo cuidadosamente.

-si. Me ha quitado mucha energía pero no, no estoy en peligro. Esta noche Fliqpy no nos molestara.

Flaky lo miró curiosa por largos segundos para luego ponerse de pie. Philip rápidamente le impidió que se retirara sosteniéndola de un hombro.

-no te vayas.

-no creo que sea buena idea que estemos juntos. Prefiero que sea solo cuando sea necesario.

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso prefieres que él te ultraje salvajemente a tener una cena tranquila con migo? –masculló con rabia pero sin subir su tono de vos.

Ella parecía confundida, como si no supiera que debía hacer, pensaba que solamente sería una fuente de alimento para calmar al Fatuus y mantener a salvo la vida de Philip, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza llegar a interesarle a Philip.

-¿será una cena tranquila?

-sí, luego podremos salir a pasear por el parque si lo quieres así, sin dobles intenciones. –se mordió la lengua al decir lo último, realmente deseaba poder concluir la velada con una noche de intimidad pero si ella no quería no la obligaría.

Durante la cena logró mantener una conversación agradable, consiguió que le contara un poco sobre su vida escolar y sus nuevos amigos, la vida social que tenía y que en definitiva era una vida normal de adolescente.

De alguna forma sintió celos al verla feliz cuando mencionaba a sus amigos o de sus planes de ir a la universidad ¿en dónde entraba él en sus planes futuros?

-¿Qué?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que se lo había preguntado en vos alta. Flaky se sonrojó al entender el significado de esa pregunta pero no le respondió.

-¿entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasará con migo? –la tomó de las manos con suavidad pero firmeza. –al diablo con Fliqpy, me reclamaste como tu Gatte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no pensabas en cumplir con tu palabra?

Ella se sonrojó al punto de que su rostro se confundía con su cabello, eso no se lo había esperado, pensó toda su vida que le era desagradable para Philip, por eso, cuando lo encontró en una ocasión y este la evitó decidió no insistir.

Por eso, cuando él le reclamo su palabra ella no supo cómo tomárselo y mucho menos que responder.

Philip se puso de pie y se apartó unos pasos, parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, caminó de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello.

-¿pensabas seguir adelante con tu vida? ¿Realmente tenías intenciones de dejarme morir?

-…..lo siento. –sollozó asustada.

-¿por qué? Maldición, fuiste tú quien me puso en esta situación.

La culpó sin pensar en sus palabras, más que nada debido a la furia que sentía.

Cuando se calmó un poco y la vio el tormento por el que pasaba Flaky se sintió como un maldito y miserable insensible, si, estaba molesto, si, en parte ella era la causante de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo pero….. Flaky lo intentó para salvarlo, se había sacrificado de la misma forma como él, y la peor parte la soportaba ella.

-no te disculpes, Flaky.

-Pero soy culpable, te metí en esto, no supe cómo salvarte en ese momento, quizás…. Quizás existía otro método…. Si tan solo no me hubiese acobardado. –ella lloro y Philip la acobijó entre sus brazos, permitiéndole que se desahogara.

Le acarició la cabeza, calmándola, suavemente levantó su rostro y le susurró algo para luego besarla.

-entonces yo te reclamaré.- nuevamente la besó pero esta vez con más pasión.-no quiero usarte como alimento Flaky, yo quiero amarte.

Esa noche Flaky no regresó a su casa, pasó la noche entre los brazos y sabanas de Philip. ¿Estaba bien ceder de esa forma ante un hombre que demostraba verdadero interés?

Se lo preguntó a cada momento y cada que lo hacia lo miraba a los ojos, a diferencia de cuando era violada por Fliqpy.

Philip era cuidadoso, buscaba encontrar seducir y aprender del cuerpo de la pelirroja, besaba cada tramo de piel que tenía a su alcance, saboreó los dotes femeninos de Flaky y solo la dejó descansar cuando sus suspiros se convertían en tímidos gemidos.

Jugueteó con ella haciéndole cosquillas en algunas ocasiones, esperando que ella se relajara al estar con él en esa situación tan íntima, tan personal para ambos.

-¿lista?

-si.

-¿segura?

Flaky asintió con la cabeza, su sonrojo era adorable, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba pero su entrega era clara, le daba la bienvenida abriéndole las piernas sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿te casaras con migo?

-¿ah?

Philip introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de Flaky, estaba tan húmeda pero quería torturarla un poco, que ella sintiera que él podría aguantar a que ella cambiara de opinión.

-no seas malo.

-no lo soy.- sonrió burlón, con su pulgar jugueteó con el clítoris de la pelirroja haciendo que se retorciera de placer.

-¡Por favor!

-¿quieres que pare?

-NO….NO….-enterró sus dedos entre las sabanas disfrutando del jugueteo y hábiles dedos de Philip.

-¿Paro?

-NO

-¿quieres hacerlo Flaky?

-SI, si, por favor.

-¿te casaras con migo?

Él se detuvo y se le quedó mirando fijamente, ella tenía sus ojos cargados de placer, lujuria y…..¿un extraño brillo? que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo normal.

-¿te casaras con migo?

-¿es lo que quieres?

-te quiero a ti, Flaky. No para alimentarlo, no por cumplir tu reclamo.–le acarició el rostro y le besó la frente. –es a ti a quien quiero.

-¿por qué?

No pudo contestarle en ese momento, no se atrevía a afirmarle que estaba enamorado de ella, porque no estaba seguro de eso, la deseaba si, si se casaban entonces ella sería solo suya, pero no quería poseerla como un objeto, buscaba que existiera un sentimiento entre ambos.

-soy egoísta, quizás sea eso.

Los ojos de Flaky reflejaron desilusión.

-deberíamos enamorarnos, si somos compatibles en la intimidad entonces no nos costara sentir algo más profundo.

-no puedes enamorarte solo si te lo propones.

-no me lo he propuesto, nunca me propuse que nada de eso pasara y está sucediendo, lo estoy disfrutando y quiero que sea para siempre. Yo te cuidaré Flaky. Olvidémonos del Fatuus, el solo es una obligación, lo demás es porque quiero que sea así.

-¿me quieres?

-si.

-¿me llegaras a amar?

-si.

La besó con cariño, se acomodó sobre ella y la penetró con lentitud, a diferencia de Fliqpy, él no estaba interesado en alimentarse del cuerpo y alma de Flaky, quería fusionarse con ella y necesitaba trasmitirle lo que sentía, la cuidaría y complacería.

Flaky se entregó por completo a las caricias y atenciones de su Gatte, tan delicado, cuidadoso, apasionado.

La forma como la besaba y lamia, esa mezcla de cariño y lujuria, no se comparaba para nada a las bruscas posesiones del demonio Fatuus, a diferencia de las brutales estocadas de Fliqpy, Philip la embestía con suavidad incluso con algo de malicia, lento, rápido, lento, muy lento, la enloquecía y la volvía adicta a mas, al él.

Y finalmente cuando ambos quedaban saciados, él la abrazaba y besaba la cabeza, Fliqpy la dejaba caer y le obligaba a limpiar su miembro con su lengua para luego soltar algún comentario hiriente.

.

.

.

.

10 años pasaron, 10 años extraños para ambos.

No fue fácil soportar la demencia y crueldad lujuriosa del Fatuus, por suerte su demandas por ser alimentado no eran tan constantes, comúnmente pasaban largos lapsus de tiempos antes de volver a ser utilizada como objetos sexual.

Por otra parte Philip era un amante enamorado, un compañero atento y finalmente un esposo encantador.

Era exigente con respecto a tenerla entre sus sabanas, pero nunca la humillaba y demostraba la devoción que sentía por ella tratándola con cuidado y respeto, sin embargo cuando la pasión los enceguecía la lujuria dominaba todas sus acciones.

-¿Cuándo tienes la cita médica?

-mañana.

¿Qué te han dicho en el trabajo? ¿Cuándo te darán el prenatal?

-el próximo mes.

-¿Qué? Pero tienes 10 semanas.

-es a las 12 semanas, tranquilo, en el trabajo son cuidadosos con mi salud, y solo faltan dos semanas, pasaran volando.

-….

-No pongas esa cara Philip, sabes que soy muy cuidadosa con mi salud.

-si, incluso él demonio ha sido considerado contigo.

-¿estás celoso de el Fatuus?

-me molesta que alguien más pueda tomarte, sobre todo la forma en cómo te suele tratar.

-siempre has sido el único hombre con quien he estado.

Philip se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, cierto era que Fliqpy y él no eran la misma "persona" pero era el único cuerpo masculino que había poseído a Flaky. Sonrió con sorna, lo bueno era que ella no necesitaría jamás a ningún otro para satisfacerla. Él la complacía y Fliqpy la agotaba. Ella no tendría tiempo para nadie más.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-una niña. En mi familia siempre somos niñas.

-¿y qué nombre quieres ponerle?

.

.

.

.

Happy ending


End file.
